Junie B. Jones runs away/Busted deleted scene
Summary: Gomora, Birdon and Zebokon came back from School and realized Cece Bell Ran Away, so the 3 Ultraman monsters had to find them, They Ask Bemular and Degola if they have seen Cece Bell while they look for Calimero, They Ask Godzilla and Rodan while they look for Baby Hazel, They Ask Anguirus and Jet Jaguar if they have seen Baby Mouse, They asked Richter Belmont and Simon Belmont if they seen You is Dumb and They Asked Bayonetta & Palutena if they have seen Cece Bell while they look for Junie B. Jones, Zebokon Calls the Security at Alaskan Cinema to stop Junie B. Jones and her friends to see rated r movies, The monsters enter the Airport and finally found them and punish them. Transcript: *(Gomora, Zebokon and Birdon go to Cece Bell's house after coming back from school) *Zebokon: Cece Bell, we're home. *Birdon: I'm sure she's supposed to be in her room watching Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *opens the door to Cece Bell's room and see Cece Bell gone *Gomora: Wait, where did she go? *Zebokon: I'm not sure, let's go ask Bemular and Degola, maybe they know where Cece Bell is. *3 ultraman monsters then go to Calimero's house *Birdon: Bemular, have you seen Cece Bell? *Bemular: No, we searched for Calimero and he's not here. *Degola: Go ask Godzilla and Rodan, we'll be waiting for you 3 outside. *Zebokon: Okay. *Birdon and Gomora leave as they go to Baby Hazel's house *Gomora: Where's Cece Bell, she's a rabbit that is a rip off to Arnold Lobel's Frog and Toad. *Godzilla: Nope, sorry. I never heard from her. *Rodan: We didn't see Baby Hazel anywhere. Why don't you ask Anguirus and Jet Jaguar? *3 then leave to Baby Mouse's house *Birdon: Have you seen Cece Bell? *Anguirus: I haven't seen her before, but we don't live with her. *Jet Jaguar: We have Baby Mouse, but she's not home. Go ask Richter Belmont and Simon Belmont. *Zebokon and Birdon go to You is Dumb's Mansion to find the Belmont brothers *Zebokon: Where's Cece Bell? *Richter Belmont: I don't know. But when we're playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate, we did not see You is Dumb leave without permission. *Simon Belmont: Why don't you ask Bayonetta and Palutena? *Zebokon: Sure. *Birdon and Gomora go to Junie B. Jones' house *Gomora: Hey Bayonetta, where's Cece Bell? *Bayonetta: I don't really know, I'll check if Junie B. Jones is in her naughty chair while you 3 ask Palutena. *leaves as the 3 Ultraman monsters go to Palutena's room *Gomora: Can you check the GPS searcher to see if you found Cece Bell and Junie B. Jones? *Palutena: Sure thing. *gets her laptop out, opens GPS scanner, types Cece Bell and presses enter. The result shows a red dot on Alaska as the Dramatic Chipmunk tune plays loudly *Palutena: Oh my god! Junie B. Jones and the others ran away to Alaska without permission! Thanks for telling me! *walks in *Bayonetta: What's going on? *Palutena: Junie B. Jones and her friends ran away. *Bayonetta: (Does a Kraken roar) (Changes to Scary Voice) OH! (X39) WE CAN'T BELIEVE JUNIE B. JONES RAN AWAY WITH HER FRIENDS TO ALASKA, THEY ARE SO GONNA GET IT! (Normal voice) Zebokon, call the security so they can stop Junie B. Jones and her friends from watching Rated R movies. * * * * * * * * Category:Deleted Scenes by Elephant012 Category:Ultraman show